Te quedo yo
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Thor trata de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano por segunda vez. -Esto ya no puede detenerse- -Si podemos, juntos- La escena de Los Vengadores con un final distinto. Thorki. One-Shot


**Te quedo yo.**

 **Resumen:** Thor trata de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano por segunda vez. -Esto ya no puede detenerse- -Si podemos, juntos- La escena de Los Vengadores con un final distinto. Thorki. One-Shot

 **Advertencia:** Mi primer fic de aquí. Hay referencia a acontecimientos de la película "Thor". Puede ser algo OC porque jamás he escrito sobre ellos, lamento de ya algún error ortográfico... a, algo de drama y Fluff. Mayormente lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o sensaciones de Loki :) este personaje me encanta.

.

-Esto ya no puede detenerse- susurró mientras su _hermano_ lo tenía acorralado.

-Si podemos, juntos- dijo seguro el sentimental del dios del trueno, Loki medio sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante la inocencia de su hermano, sería tan fácil lastimarlo y apartarlo con el arma que tenía escondida, pero quería saber hasta donde podía llegar esto.

-¿Y a donde iría después de esto, Thor?- dijo con una sonrisa de burla, en sus ojos verdes brillando el cinismo.

-A casa, conmigo- dijo seguro el rubio sin despegar la vista del que aun consideraba su hermano y sin cambiar de posición. Loki rió suavemente, con burla.

-¿Esperas que te elija a ti, cuando tu a la hora de elegir, la elegiste a ella?- soltó sin poder evitarlo, apretando en su mano la empuñadura de la daga, aunque quería mantenerse lo suficientemente fuerte y la sonrisa perversa seguía estampada en su rostro, en sus ojos verdes brillo un deje de vulnerabilidad.

-Yo jamás la elegí a ella sobre ti, Loki- dijo sinceramente mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos, Loki apretó la mandíbula sin poder evitarlo mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Mentiroso...-

 _Mentiroso, porque él la amaba, mentiroso porque esos besos que hemos compartido cuando eramos unos niños habían sido solo un juego, mentiroso porque no me quieres realmente de vuelta, sino solo quieres que no le haga nada a tu querida Midgar. Mentiroso, porque amas a Jane y por ella amas este mundo._

-Y estúpido- soltó con burla luego de unos segundos sin respuesta. Pero la verdad, él que se sentía estúpido era él, por haber creído alguna vez ver ese mismo sentimiento estúpido que sentía, reflejado en los ojos del que se hacía llamar su hermano.

-No miento Loki- dijo el rubio mientras lo miraba seriamente, el ojiverde no pudo evitar una risita.

-No dijiste lo mismo cuando me solté y empecé a caer al vacío ¿O si?- dijo con burla.

-Te creí muerto- dijo con frustración, Loki sonrió.

-Eso no hubiera pasado si no hubieras intervenido ¡Yo merecía ser el rey!- grito enojado mientras se alejaba del rubio y sentía la rabia deslizarse por todo su cuerpo.

 _Esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras dicho que me necesitabas Thor, no me hubiera soltado de tu agarre si tus ojos me hubieran dicho que aun me amabas, no estaría aquí ahora tratando de destruir lo que amas para que vuelvas a amarme a mi ¿Quién de los dos fue el engañado, Thor? Tu me abandonaste, los besos a escondidas se esfumaron en el tiempo, las noches compartidas las desterraste de tus memorias ¿Me culpas a mi, por querer recuperar ese brillo a la fuerza? ¿Me culpas por odiar tu querido planeta y a tu estúpida mujer? Cuando yo soy el que se pregunta en las noches como pudiste olvidarte así de mi._

-¡tu no sabes lo que es ser rey! ¡Mira a tu al rededor! Regresa conmigo, hermano- dijo mientras bajaba el martillo y extendía una de sus manos. Loki rió sin poder evitarlo tratando de tapar su dolor.

-Ya tome una vez tu mano y me dijiste que nunca las soltarías¿Esperas que confíe en ti? ¿Qué me espera en TU casa? Aunque vuelva ahora, nada me queda es Asgard-

 _Ni siquiera tu, dime Thor ¿Como hago para olvidar? ¿Tienes alguna solución? Tu me abandonaste primero, no puedo volver a tomar tu mano por que ya lo hice y me soltaste, caí al vacío y ahora que estoy de vuelta ¿Quieres que confíe en ti? ¿Crees que soy estúpido?_

-Te quedo yo- dijo con seguridad Thor mientras se le acercaba, Loki le iba a responder que era mentira cuando el rubio puso una mano en su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él besando sus labios con fuerza y cariño, tratando de transmitir el torrente de emociones en ese único gesto. Como cuando eran niños que parecían de doce años y Thor le robaba besos en la biblioteca mientras él trataba de estudiar, como la primera vez que el rubio lo tiró sobre la cama mientras seguían besándose. Pero no era igual, ahora estaban en bandos distintos y la situación no era la mejor.

 _¿Estarás pensando en ella? ¿Como puedes hacerme esto? Me estiras tu mano otra vez y yo dudo, aunque no lo quiera demostrar ¿Debería confiar en ti? Yo quiero ser rey, porque eso significa tenerte a ti. U olvidarte, en todo caso, las dos opciones son buenas._

-Te amo- susurró Thor en su oído mientras ambos trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones.

 _¿Tanto tardaste en decirlo? No sé si decirte que ya es tarde, estos sentimientos siguen ahí, pero también se que ella sigue existiendo ¿Acaso tratas de engañarme? Soy el dios del engaño querido hermano, pero por eso mismo se que dices la verdad._

-Al momento de elegir, la elegiste a ella- acusó el pelinegro mirándolo con el brillo de enojo y desafío en los ojos, la daga yacía en el suelo demasiado lejos para poder ser alcanzada.

-Al momento de elegir, tu elegiste el poder- le recordó el rubio sonriendo de lado, Loki frunció el ceño.

-¡no es lo mismo!- se quejo. Ya ambos habían olvidado el lugar donde estaban y las circunstancias.

-Si es lo mismo, yo jamás la elegí a ella Loki... tu elegiste el poder sobre mi, sobre lo que podíamos tener- dijo realmente seguro. Loki lo miró enojado.

-Tu rompiste lo que podríamos tener al besarla, Thor y rompiste luego todas las promesas que nos hicimos al romper el puente... ya nada me queda y por eso, me solté y me deje caer- aunque trato de sonar divertido y despreocupado, el tinte de amargura no fue pasado por alto por el dios rubio.

-Lo lamento...- se disculpó realmente apenado, aunque Thor sabía que toda la culpa no era suya, sabía también que Loki necesitaba oírlo.

-Mentiroso-

-Nunca fui bueno para mentir y eso lo sabes- le recordó algo divertido antes de volver acercarse rodeando la cintura de su _hermanito_ con sus brazos, Loki medio sonrió ante eso mientras resoplaba algo divertido y colocaba sus manos en el cuello del dios del trueno. Ambos se volvieron a besar, tratando de demostrarse, lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

En las calles, los vengadores restantes trataban de repeler el ataque del ejercito que seguía saliendo del portal.

-¡Hey, ustedes! ¿Dejaran de jugar a Romeo y Julieta y vendrán a ayudar o que?- les gritó Iro Man con burla, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por ambos dioses que seguían en su propio mundo.

.

 **Fin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¿Me dejarían un comentario? Por favor?**


End file.
